


Tempting

by Moonwanderer



Series: Inception [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreamhusbands, Love Confessions, M/M, MageArthur, Poetry, Random & Short, Short, WandererEames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: MageArthur wants WandererEames to stay.





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem inspired by them.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Where are you going, weary wanderer? Let the embrace of my love conquer your worries

In the lands where the Sun never goes down, in the lullabies of woe.

Let us swim in the tears of dawns long forgotten,

You and I -two hearts became one in the times of sin and sorrow.

Forget the grief of the world and wander in my heart where time cannot change,

Forge our past into diamonds, weave our fate into the strands of willows,

Oh my man, my beloved,

Never change your true face, shine only for my joy,

Hidden and safe in my heated embrace.

Where are you going, my love? For the paths are long forgotten by now,

Turned into mist and tales.

Bitter are the tears of regret so stay, stay with your wraithlike darling,

Dark and distant like ashes of fires during long winter nights.

Stay with me who’s longed for you so long the springs grew old.

Let yourself be charmed by magic born in elder times when the mountains were young,

Fall into my trap and don’t try and find the keys,

Whisper me your true name and I will give you mine,

To turn into moonlight for never ending summers in eternity’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
